


就你和我谈何以后

by HeyShaw



Category: the wandering earth (2019), 流浪地球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyShaw/pseuds/HeyShaw
Summary: *大量私设 有刀 慎入“我不知道把自己把真心捧到你面前，你是会接住还是一脚踢开，但我还是带着一腔热血来了。”“王磊，你可以不爱我，但别推我走。”





	就你和我谈何以后

谁在年轻的时候甘心过，那时候好多事情好像努力就会有结果，可刘启却在他的少年时代明白，喜欢一个人再久，不是你的就不是你的，没有就是没有，不行就是不行。

刘启至今都还记得他和王磊是怎么认识的。  
其实也算不上什么美好的初遇，自己就那样狼狈地撞进他的生命里，而且还是遍体鳞伤的模样。

他们一起离开的那条崎岖小路，在刘启后来不断的回忆里变得越来越长，一直延伸到看不见的深处。  
就像他对他的感情一样。

刘启那天上完培训课，没有直接回家，而是去了黑市。他想用自己平日里做的一些小玩意儿去换点好东西，朵朵生日快到了，他这做哥哥的得送个像样的礼物。

黑市的位置极其隐蔽，弯弯绕绕的小路走了很久才听到隐约的人声。身边来来往往有不少穿着地球安全军制服的人，政府资源在这里一直很有市场，刘启很多小玩意儿就是仿着军队里的设备做的。

他太过于专注寻找可以给朵朵做礼物的东西，完全没有注意到从进来就一直远远跟在他身后的三个人。  
黑市除了政府资源，人体器官也很有价值。

周围的人越来越少，刘启终于觉察出了问题，但自己已经走到了一条死路上。他把手伸进裤兜，抓紧了自己随身携带的一把匕首。

身后那三个人步步紧逼上来，要是被他们先下手逮住，就真没法脱身了，刘启心一横，抽出匕首迅速划向离自己最近那个男人的手臂。 他下手极狠，瞬间见了血，男人捂着血流不止的手臂气得发抖，另外两个人反应也快，扑上来就要把刘启按住。刘启躲开了左边那个，顺着墙往外面狂跑，没跑出几步却被抓住了衣角，狠狠摔了一跤。其中一人冲上来企图把他压在地上，刘启使足了劲才把他踹开，不敢有丝毫停留，飞快爬起身的同时脱掉了还被抓住的外套，踉踉跄跄继续逃命。

人在生死关头会激发无限潜能，刘启完全没意识到自己身上多了几处非常深的伤口，只一味往他认定的方向跑。  
他不知道那三个人是否还在追，也不知道自己到底跑了多久，失血过多导致他的视线开始模糊，隐约看见前方有人在向自己走来。

妈的又来一个？这条命怕是要交代在这破地方了。

“走，这边。”男人只说了这样简短的三个字。  
他和那三个人不是一伙的，刘启瞬间得出这样的结论，他毫不犹豫地选择了相信这个男人，心里卸下防备的同时，刘启整个人也脱了力，直直往下倒，但他没有摔到地上，而是落进了一个坚实的怀抱。  
刘启就这样被他半搂着，在这条狭长的路上走了很长一段距离，然后彻底晕了过去。

清醒之后，刘启首先感受到的就是浑身上下剧烈的疼痛，他龇牙咧嘴地坐起身，旁边有人阻止了他想要下床的动作，“刚醒别急着下床，万一伤口裂开有你好受的。”  
这声音，就是那天救他的人！  
刘启扭过头去看，动作幅度太大牵扯到了肩上的伤，他痛得叫了一声。

“瞎动什么。”王磊皱着眉，上前扶着他慢慢躺回床上，又拉开领口看了一眼包扎着的伤口，确定没有裂开才又坐回了椅子上。  
年轻人咧着嘴笑，“我这不是急着想看看救命恩人长什么样嘛，恩人你好，我叫刘启。”

“王磊。”他看了那只裹着纱布颤巍巍伸出来企图和他握手的爪子一眼，爪子的主人立刻识趣地缩了回去。还算懂事，王磊心里这样想着，又补了一句，“不用这么客气，叫名字就行。”

刘启身上的伤挺重，不过好在年轻身体底子好，且都是皮肉伤，没有伤及筋骨，恢复起来也没有什么大问题，王磊本着救人救到底的原则，隔三岔五来医院看他，以表示自己的关心。

王磊不知道自己是从什么时候开始对刘启的事处处上心的。在刘启伤好出院之后，两个人虽然一直保持着联络，但也只是偶尔不深不浅的聊两句。  
他出院没多久找了个实习岗位，实践操作的时候一紧张就跑来跟自己聊天，两人的交流才渐渐多起来。

说是交流都有些勉强，王磊不怎么爱说话，经常就是刘启说，自己听着。年轻人总有着说不完的新鲜事，从教官太严厉，到实操手册太复杂，从身上的疤已经慢慢淡下去，到自己有多想到外面的世界去看看。

他好像什么都愿意和王磊说，大概是出于一种对年长者的依赖，和对生命里新出现的人的热情，刘启在把自己拆成一页页写满字的纸，每天都往王磊的手里放上那么几张，就希望他可以在空闲的时候读上一读。

王磊是什么岁数的人了，头一两个月说是报恩，没事就在自己面前晃来晃去都还可以理解，这都这么久了，还在往自己身边钻，他要再看不出来刘启是什么意思，就真是个傻子。  
但毕竟自己和他的年龄差距在那里，王磊不敢轻易给出对这份感情的回应，一直不咸不淡地和刘启来往着，反正刘启不挑明了说，他也就装作不知道。

“我说，你下次出任务能不能捎上我啊？”刘启推开门，跟进了自己家似的，一屁股坐到正在吃东西的王磊面前，还顺手从他碗里捞走一块饼干。  
王磊已经习惯了他这个样子，把碗往他那个方向推，“今天没吃饱吗？”刘启也不跟他客气，往嘴里又塞了两块饼干。

“你还没回我话呢，下次带我一起呗。”刘启咽下嘴里的食物，继续追问。  
王磊回答了他，态度很坚决，简短的不行两个字就把刘启堵了回去。平时刘启怎么闹都行，哪怕是把自己在军队里的一些装备带回家给他拆了都可以，但这件事情不能由着他的性子来，哪一次出任务不是千难万险，他怎么可能让刘启跟着去。

看出来王磊在这件事上是一种完全没有商量的余地，刘启也不好再说，整个人一下没了精神，安静坐在桌前，不知道的见了这场景还会以为王磊怎么欺负他了。

见他这样，王磊又心软起来，他自诩不是一个轻易动摇的人，原则就是原则，但最近他的原则总是在为刘启让步。

他从不允许别人随意进出自己的房间，可刘启来过他家几次之后，他默许了年轻人疲惫时直接往自己床上躺的行为；他也很排斥一切固定作息时间之外的意外事件，可刘启每一次突然出现在家门口，他都觉得心情愉悦；他从来不会留人在家过夜，更不喜欢和别人同床共枕，可刘启有一天错过了宵禁时间，他也只是犹豫了一下就同意了刘启留宿家中。 两床被子两个枕头，虽然界限分明，但夜间可以听到少年平稳的呼吸声，那一晚王磊睡得很踏实。

王磊自己可能都还没有意识到，刘启在把他慢慢变成另一个人，一个不那么冷，更加鲜活温暖的人。

反正也为他破例那么多次了，多一次又能怎么样。王磊这样想着，伸手揉了下刘启的脑袋，寸头摸起来扎扎的，像只小刺猬。  
“别无精打采的了。”他开口，“过几天有一个运输任务，我可以带着你一起。”  
“你可答应我了，不许反悔啊！”刘启一下来了劲，跳起来抱住王磊，“那咱什么时候出发啊？”

王磊笑出声，把挂在自己身上的人拉下来，“到时候我通知你。”  
“别啊，”刘启没抱够，哪舍得松手，他又伸手去环住王磊的手臂，“要不这几天我来你家住好了，你还能教我点上去用得着的经验。”  
之前也不是没一起睡过，王磊想不出任何可以拒绝他的理由，点头答应下来。

第二天刘启拎着个包就住了进来，两个人都有工作，白天各自在各自的岗位上忙，这天刘启下班很晚，回家的时候灯都熄了，客厅留了一盏暖黄色的小灯，他关了那盏灯，抹黑轻手轻脚洗漱完往床上爬，此刻本来应该已经陷入沉睡的王磊突然出声，“怎么才回来？”  
刘启被吓得够呛，“我操！你他妈要吓死我啊？”

“操谁？”王磊沉着嗓子反问，同时翻身压住刘启。

他们虽然身高差不多，但是王磊作为一个军人，体格是刘启完全没法比的，再加上事发突然，压着自己的还是暗恋已久的对象，刘启脑海里早已没有了挣脱这个选项，但手臂被压在身下难受得很，他用力抬了一下腰，刚把自己的手抽出来，王磊就更加用力地把他给按了下去，“忘了我是个军人了？”

刘启没听懂这句话的含义，王磊也没有给他继续思考的时间，在黑暗中俯身去吻他，一个绵长而热烈的吻后，王磊把自己身上的衣服解开，刘启睡觉不爱穿上衣，此刻倒是方便不少。  
两人的身体都带着情欲的温度，王磊带着老茧的指腹一寸寸抚过刘启的皮肤，未经情事的年轻身体在他手下颤栗着，他很满意这样的反应，想起刚刚刘启还想跑，惩罚性地往身下的人腰间掐了一把，“枪我都压得住，还怕压不住你。”

“你怎...怎么突然...”刘启不知道到底应该怎么完成这个句子，所有可以精确描述此刻景象的词汇他都说不出口。 他可以感受到王磊的手指在往自己身后那个地方探去，接下来会发生什么不言而喻，他也没有那种非要确定了关系才可以上床的观念，只是今晚的这一切都太突然，他想知道是什么让一直不愿意正面回应自己的王磊突然转变了态度。

该不会是喝多了吧？可刚刚接吻也没尝到酒味啊。

“在这种时候都不专心。”被看出分神，王磊一根手指进入了刘启的后穴，疼痛使他无法再继续思考这件事，整个人的注意力全部集中在了身下。王磊轻轻抽动手指，刺激着刘启体内每个隐秘的角落，时而擦过某个敏感的点，这时的刘启会微微弓起身子，带着急促的呼吸向他索吻。

扩张做得差不多的时候，刘启已经彻底不纠结今晚这个状况了，眼前是自己喜欢的人，和喜欢的人做快乐的事，还需要什么理由呢？  
“还要我继续吗？”王磊低沉的声音引诱着少年内心最深处的欲望，刘启双腿勾住他的腰，这一个动作胜过千言万语，王磊沉下身，把已经硬了好一会儿的阴茎送进那个紧致的穴口。肉体紧密结合带来极致的欢愉，但这毕竟是刘启的第一次，多少还是感觉到了疼痛，王磊觉察到他的紧绷，想要放慢身下的速度，谁知道刘启居然自己挺起腰让他往更深处去。

“你吻我，吻我我就不痛了...”少年额间渗出细密的汗珠，身下的快感夹杂着痛，他无意识地咬紧了自己的下唇，要不是王磊的唇覆上来，只怕他会把自己咬出血来。

他们抵死缠绵，在即将到达高潮时王磊想要退出来，却被刘启死死抱住，“就在里面，你别出去——”，少年的手抓在他肩背上，可能是因为痛苦也可能是因为快感，手指在背上留下几道显眼的抓痕，王磊用力朝刘启身体深处顶弄几下，如他所愿射在了里面。

高潮过后刘启仍然不愿意放开手，明明两人已经如此亲密无间，可他还是觉得不够真实，像是猜透了他的想法，王磊没有从他身体里离开，而是就着两人交合的姿势继续吻他，灵活的舌头毫不客气地侵入他的口腔，放肆地吮吸挑逗着，仿佛在宣誓主权，不一会儿刘启就感觉到自己口中来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角滑落，他无助地哼了一声，王磊很喜欢他这种无力反抗欲望的模样，唇舌离开他的嘴，沿着脸侧一路亲吻到少年紧实的胸膛，在微微起伏的胸口用舌尖缓慢打圈。

很明显刘启抵抗不了这种感觉，原本已经退散的情欲又被勾起来，他低喘着气收紧身下那个被王磊填满的穴口，“嗯...我还想要，王磊你再动一动...”  
他看不见黑暗中王磊脸上的表情，那是猎豹将觊觎已久的猎物一击捕获的得意。

第二天早上刘启差点没能下得了床，醒来看见身边的始作俑者睡得一脸安稳，气得把自己捂在被窝里闷了好一会儿。王磊睡得很浅，刘启刚醒一会儿他也就醒了，本来以为这小崽子今早会偷偷溜走，没想到突然又缩回了被窝里，他觉得好玩儿，拿手指隔着被子去戳里面的人，“今天出任务，去不去？”

“去啊怎么不去！我操好痛...”刘启一下掀开被子坐起身来，坐下的一瞬间就发出了哀嚎，明明两个人折腾到凌晨，凭什么就自己腰酸背痛的，王磊却跟个没事儿人似的，甚至比平时看起来更有精神了？ 他揉着腰艰难下床，走到客厅才发现桌上已经摆好了今天要用到的装备，他穿上防护服，王磊也起了床，穿戴整齐后带着他出了门。

刘启这次是被王磊以临时队员的身份加进队伍里的，队员们对这个突然到来的小伙子充满了好奇，王磊只是简单互相介绍了一下，就自己坐到了副驾驶的位置上，刘启站在他身后，目不转睛地看着王磊的背影，好像要把他的轮廓刻到自己心里去。防护服穿在身上有些重，再加上他浑身上下都不得劲，站了没一会儿就变成了斜靠在椅背上。  
王磊感受到刘启靠了上来，打开通讯仪，“身体不舒服的可以去车厢后面休息。”  
“还不都是你——”刘启话没说完，被王磊眼神给制止了。王磊指了指后面坐着的几个队员，又指了指通讯仪。刘启才反应过来这是在小队频段，不是私人频段。  
他脸上瞬间泛起红晕，抱着头盔坐到了车厢后面。

这次的任务相较于以前王磊执行过的那些而言是很简单的，车上是一些调配的补给物资，他们的任务就是护送三辆运载车抵达目的地，王磊刘启坐第一辆车，其他队员也分别分配在了另外两辆车上。  
驾驶员还没来，车上只剩下他们两个人。刘启又窜到王磊身边，“欸，你是不是早就喜欢我了？”

喜欢吗？王磊不知道怎么回答这个问题。  
在他的世界里，好像很少出现这种美好而热烈的情绪，他发现了自己对待刘启的方式和对待别人有诸多不同，但他并不知道这些可不可以被归结为喜欢，因为在王磊的心中，喜欢、思念、爱，这些词汇都太远，不是应该出现在他生命中的东西。  
悲恸、仇恨、冷酷，王磊自认是这些组成了他这个人。直到刘启的出现，打破了他的平衡。

是喜欢吧。

“嗯。”他不善言辞，却还是想和刘启说点什么，“你变成我不可或缺的一部分了，这算喜欢了吧。”  
刘启高兴得不行，暗恋对象明晃晃给自己表白，换谁都能乐上天去，他在王磊脸上飞快地亲了一下，“我就知道。”

“知道什么？”驾驶员上了车，企图加入两个人的对话，结果被王磊冷冷地堵了回去，“开你的车去。”  
在一旁捂着嘴笑捂着嘴笑的刘启也被他安排了，“笑什么笑，坐好，要出发了。”  
假正经。刘启收敛了脸上的笑，乖乖系上安全带。

呼啸的风雪砸在车窗上，与车内安静的氛围形成巨大反差。这是刘启第一次可以仔细观察地面的世界，年轻人对这一切的好奇全部写在了眼里，他在看不到尽头的白色中感受到了自己的渺小。

不过好在，这片浩大的天地间，他有了一个安稳归处。  
如果之后的一切都没有发生的话。


End file.
